DJ's Big Day
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: DJ and Steve's wedding day- or is it?
1. The Wedding & Stand Up

DJ, Stephanie, Michelle and Becky were in the bridal room at the church.

"I can't believe it! I'm really getting married!" DJ exclaimed. Becky put the mascara stick in its tube.

"Calm down girl. It is exciting, but we don't need a hyperventilating bride." Becky said with a smile. DJ took a deep breath.

"Thanks Aunt Becky." DJ replied.

"Here are your flowers DJ." Michelle said and laid them on the table.

"Thank you Michelle." DJ smiled at her. Stephanie walked outside the door and walked right back in.

"Dad alert!" Stephanie hollered. DJ whirled around as Danny walked in.

"Oh Deej. You look beautiful." Danny said.

"Thanks dad." DJ responded and hugged him.

"Your mom would be so happy for you." Danny stated.

"I know dad. I miss mom so much. Especially at times like this." DJ responded. The wedding coordinator walked in.

"Okay everybody. The wedding is about to start. Let's get ready." She said. The bridesmaids- Stephanie, Michelle and Becky walked out of the room.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked looking at his twenty-three year old daughter. She nodded. They opened the door and they heard the music for the groomsmen and bridesmaids. They walk to the doors of the sanctuary. Danny and DJ walk through the doors and see Becky, Michelle, Stephanie, Jesse, Steve's brother and his best friend. Yet, there was no Steve in sight. Everybody looked at DJ. She ran out of the church sanctuary. Becky, Stephanie, Michelle, and Danny ran after her.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Talking to Becky

Back at the house, DJ locked herself into her bedroom. Danny and the gang could hear her sobbing and crying on the other side of the door.

"Deej? Wanna talk?" Danny asked.

"Go away!" DJ replied.

"DJ, please let us help." Stephanie said.

"I don't need help. I just want you to leave me alone." DJ stated.

"Please DJ, we hate that you feel this way." Michelle responded.

"Michelle, the thing that would make me feel better is if you guys would go downstairs and leave me alone. Please." DJ explained.

"Okay Deej, I guess if that's what you want we're going." Danny replied. They walked down the stairs in defeat and sat on the couch. "I can't believe that Steve would do this. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would run away from a wedding."

"Did I seem like that kind of guy?" Jesse asked looking at his brother in law. "If you remember, I ran away from Becky's and my wedding."

"That's right. I forgot, but that was because you were scared." Danny said.

"Well who says that Steve wasn't scared? Marriage is a big commitment Danny. You oughta know that. You were married longer than any of us." Jesse replied.

"I know. But I wanted to marry Pam. I was so happy when she agreed to marry me. I wasn't nervous when we got married." Danny stated. Jesse and Joey both stared at him.

"You had no reservations? You were okay with getting married?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Danny replied. "Would you want me to have had reservations? You were my best man Joey, why didn't you tell me you didn't want me to get married?" Danny looked at Joey.

"That's not what I meant." Joey responded. Becky walked in the front door.

"Oh Becky! Am I glad to see you. Can you go talk to DJ?" Danny asked.

"Oh sure." Becky said standing there.

"What's the matter?" Danny questioned.

"Oh nothing. I just got back from putting DJ's wedding in storage." Becky said. She walked up the stairs and knocked on DJ's door.

"Go away!" DJ hollered.

"Deej, it's Becky; can I come in?" Becky asked lightly. DJ opened the door and Becky saw the tears on her blood red face. "Oh DJ." Becky hugged her while DJ sobbed.

"I can't believe it. Why would Steve do this to me?" DJ asked. Becky and DJ sat on the bed.

"Oh honey, he didn't do this purposely to hurt you. Do you remember when your Uncle Jesse and I got married and he went sky diving instead of being at the church?" Becky asked. DJ nodded.

"He said that was something he had to do before he got married." DJ replied. Becky nodded.

"He was scared to get married. I'm sure the same thing happened with Steve. Don't worry Deej, he loves you. But getting married puts just as much pressure on the groom as it does the bride." Becky said as she ran her hand through DJ's hair.

"You really think so?" DJ asked and looked at Becky. Becky nodded again.

"I know so. He loves you DJ, or else he wouldn't have asked you to marry him, and you wouldn't have said yes unless you loved him too." Becky stated.

"I do love him Aunt Becky, I'm just so mad at him." DJ replied.

"Be mad, get angry; tell him how he made you feel. Just don't give up a life of happiness because of this. He'll call sometime. If he really loves you, he'll call." Becky responded. She stood up. "I need to go talk to your Uncle Jesse about some problems we've had." Becky said with a smile as she walked over to the door.

"Thanks again Aunt Becky." DJ stated.

"No problem DJ. You're my niece, I love you. I'm just trying to help you." Becky replied and walked out of the room.


	3. Steve Calls DJ

That evening, the phone rang. Michelle answered it.

"Tanners." Michelle said. She cupped her hand over the receiver and looked at Stephanie who was sitting next to her.

"Who is it Michelle?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, it's Steve." Michelle replied.

"I'll go get DJ." Stephanie stated as she ran up the stairs. Becky and Danny walked into the living room.

"Who's on the phone Michelle?" Danny asked.

"It's Steve for DJ." Michelle said. Becky became all smiles.

"I knew it. I knew it." Becky said. Danny looked at her.

"Do you know something we don't know Becky? What's going on?" Danny asked. Becky nodded her head no.

"It's nothing. I told DJ that if Steve really loved her he'd call her. He called. So this should tell her how much he really loves her." Becky replied.

"Oh okay." Danny responded. DJ and Stephanie walked down the stairs.

"Michelle, I want to know right now who's on the phone. All Steph would tell me is that it's somebody for me." DJ said.

"Just talk to them Deej." Michelle replied handing her the phone. DJ put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" DJ said. After a minute or so she hung up the phone in anger.

"Was the conversation over?" Stephanie asked in hopes. DJ glared at Stephanie.

"No, the phone conversation wasn't over. You tricked me into talking to that jerk Steve and so I hung up on him." DJ walked toward the kitchen when the phone rang again. They all looked at her.

"DJ, I think you should be the one to answer the phone right now." Becky said softly.

"I'm not talking to him." DJ replied and walked through the revolving door. Becky followed after her. Jesse and Joey were in the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Jesse asked holding a banana.

"Don't ask." Becky replied looking at him.

"Okay." Jesse said taking a bite out of it.

"Deej, I know he hurt your feelings, but I thought you agreed to talk to him?" Becky asked.

"Aunt Becky, he's calling out of pity. Not because he loves me." DJ stated.

"How do you know that until you talk to him?" Becky questioned. DJ sighed and walked back into the living room. This time Danny was holding the phone. She walked over and grabbed the phone from Steve. Her foot was tapping.

"Steve, you really upset me today." She paused. "You're what? Where?" DJ looked at Danny, Becky, and Michelle. She covered the phone. "He's in Los Angeles!"

"Los Angeles?" Becky asked quietly. DJ uncovered the phone.

"Look Steve, you left our wedding here in San Francisco to go to Los Angeles? If that's how much I mean to you the wedding is off!" DJ hollered. She slammed the phone down and ran up the stairs.


	4. Steve Shows Up

Several hours later, the doorbell rang. Joey opened the door.

"Hi Joey." Steve said with a wave.

"Where have you been? DJ is a nervous wreck. Well I'm sure you know that because she talked to you on the phone." Joey replied. Steve nodded.

"Can I see her?" Steve asked. Just then Becky and Danny entered the living room through the kitchen. They both saw Steven standing there.

"Steve, it's good to see you." Becky said. Danny walked over to him.

"I could strangle you!" Danny exclaimed. Joey and Becky both grabbed him as he glared at Steve.

"Come on Danny. Back off, give the kid some space." Joey said.

"But it's not your little girl upstairs crying her eyes out because THIS kid decides not to show up at their wedding!" Danny hollered. Becky touched him.

"Danny, we can't go after him. You have to let the kids work things out for themselves." Becky said.

"Alright." Danny backed off the step and let Steve walk in the door. "She's upstairs in her room." Steve nodded at them and walked up the stairs. He got to DJ's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" DJ asked.

"Deej, it's me." Steve said.

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you." DJ said.

"Please DJ, we have to talk. I want to explain." Steve stated. DJ opened the door. Steve sighed a sigh of relief.

"I said go away! I don't want to talk to you." DJ exclaimed.

"DJ, you have to understand." Steve said.

"What? Why you walked out on me? I'm not going to let you do that again! Good bye!" DJ slammed the door in Steve's face. He stood there and couldn't believe it. He'd driven all the way from Los Angeles back to San Francisco for his fiancé to act this way when he'd done it all for her. But he knew he deserved it. He'd abandoned her at the altar on their wedding day. He walked down the stairs and saw the eyes of Danny, Becky, Joey, Michelle and Stephanie all on him.

[

DJ lay on her bed and cried. Her face was pressed against the pillow. She sobbed and cried. There was a soft knock at the door. DJ didn't move. The door was opened and somebody sat on the bed next to her.

"Deej?" Becky asked. DJ leaned her head up out of the pillow.

"Why did he come here?" DJ asked. Becky rubbed DJ's back.

"He came here because he wanted to talk to you, but you didn't talk to him on the phone." Becky replied.

"He left me at the altar, I can't talk to him! I can't even look at him without thinking about the pain he caused me." DJ said.

"Why don't you talk to him about what happened instead of just being mad?" Becky asked.

"Absolutely not!" DJ replied.

"Okay. Well I can't say that I agree with you, or that I think what you're doing is a good idea; but it's your life." Becky said and walked out of the room.

[

"I tried talking to her. She just wouldn't even listen to me." Steve said.

"DJ's stubborn, just like her mom was." Danny stated. Michelle, Jesse and Stephanie looked at Danny.

"Like mom was? Excuse me? You are the stubborn one I've had to put up with all my life." Stephanie replied.

"Well, we both had a stubborn streak." Danny said. Everybody nodded in agreeance with him.

"I guess I should be going home. I will be back in a few days and see if I can talk to her then." Steve walked out the front door. Becky walked down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Jesse.

"I talked to DJ. She refused to talk to Steve. But I can understand where she's going and how hurt she is. She's just a stubborn and hurt young woman." Becky said.

"Why won't she talk to Steve? What's the matter with him?" Michelle asked. Becky hugged her.

"Michelle, sometimes people just get upset and it takes a long time for them to get over it." Becky replied.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long for DJ to get over this." Michelle stated.

"We all feel that way Michelle." Stephanie replied.


	5. The Choice

**A/N: Wow, it's been YEARS since I updated this? Well I hope the last chapter is worth is=) Enjoy it=)**

"Can you help me? We need to work on DJ." Steve said and they all nodded.

"You are the person for her, Steve. We all know that." Beck stated. "I'll talk to her and see what she says." Jesse nodded.

"I agree. She was the happiest with you and she wanted to marry you before she got upset, which means she'll love you still." Jesse replied. "I should know." Becky nudged him with her elbow.

"I'll try and talk to her." Stephanie replied. "She hardly ever listens to me because I'm her younger sister. But I'll still try." Steve nodded.

"Thanks everybody." They all nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Becky walked up the stairs and over to DJ's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Go away Steve." DJ hollered through the door.

"DJ, it's me." Becky said softly. She heard movement from the inside. The doorknob turned and the door opened slightly.

"What Aunt Becky? I really don't feel like seeing anybody." DJ said. Becky leaned against the door.

"I know Deej and I'm sorry." DJ walked away from the door and Becky pushed it opened. "DJ? I need to talk to you." DJ sat on the bed and looked at her. "There really is somebody who needs to talk to you downstairs." DJ sighed.

"I'm not going downstairs to talk to Steve." DJ stated. Becky crossed her arms.

"Who said it was Steve?" DJ shrugged.

"I guess I just assumed it was Steve." Becky nodded.

"Well, he is here, but the whole family wants to talk to you." DJ nodded.

"You all want to yell at me because I didn't get married?" Becky shook her head and walked over to DJ, sat on the bed and put her arm around her.

"If anybody understands what you're going through, it's me." Becky said. "I almost chose not to marry your Uncle Jesse because of a similar issue." She paused. "Come downstairs, at least listen to him and the rest of your family." DJ sighed and looked at her aunt.

"I don't know Aunt Becky." DJ stood up. "It's just so complicated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

The front door opened.

"Hey Tanners."

"Hi Kimmy." They all said in various ways as she walked in.

"Where's Deej? I need to talk to her." Kimmy said.

"Aunt Becky is upstairs with her right now." Stephanie replied and Kimmy nodded.

"I'm sure they'll be done soon." Just then, they heard Becky talking from upstairs.

"Hey Deej." DJ looked over at the railing at Kimmy.

"Hi Kimmy." She looked at Steve who didn't move. "Hello Steven." He stood up next to Kimmy.

"DJ." They said together. She sat on the edge of the couch. DJ crossed her arms.

"Well, I have no choice. What do you want Steve?" He sighed.

"I guess you're on." Danny touched his shoulder and followed the rest of the family into the kitchen. The door opened.

"Kimmy!"

"No, let her stay; I need her dad." DJ replied. The door closed. "Come out with it Steve."

"I love you DJ Tanner. I'm not sure how much more I can tell you, I'm sorry." DJ nodded.

"I'm sorry Steve. It's my fault." DJ sighed. "I shouldn't have been so upset. My whole family has tried to get us back together. I do love you Steve." DJ walked over to him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have the big wedding you wanted. We'll plan another."

'Absolutely not." DJ smiled. "We can get married; have a small ceremony, just the two of us." She kissed him.

"I can officiate the ceremony." Kimmy said. "You can get married here." The family walked out of the kitchen.

"We heard." Becky said. "We're so happy for you guys."

"Thanks." DJ smiled. "I'll be so happy to be a married woman."

"And I'm going to do the ceremony." Kimmy exclaimed.

"You?" Danny asked and Kimmy nodded.

"I got my license online. So I can do their ceremony." Stephanie walked over to her sister.

"Your marriage is doomed." DJ looked at her.

"Don't say that." She replied. "Thanks." She hugged her sister. "I'm glad for the support of my family. You have always been there for me." She looked around. "All of you." The Tanners always support each other. That's one reason why DJ loved her family so much; she knew they'd be there no matter what.

**THE END**


End file.
